1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to stabilized oscillators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Austrian Pat. No. 281,115 discloses an oscillator which is stabilized relative to its frequency drift due to the undesired characteristic fluctuations of the circuit elements and only slight frequency alterations in the time pulse train of the individual counting processes are required which represent points of instability in the frequency-time function. These alterations of the frequency value are particularly disturbing to the frequency characteristic of the oscillator when the regulating circuit is designed such that the regulating voltage alterations and thus the frequency alterations in the time unit exceed a specific degree.